ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fall of a Regime
Story Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards. He places them on the blades, and transforms. Articdrillo: Articdrillo! Aster: Skurd, give me Muck Rock. Skurd: Muck Rock? Surely you can think of better than that. Alright. Skurd morphs around Aster, forming into Muck Rock. Aster’s body is armored in brown wood, with patches of rock all over, along with rock crab like arms for hands. The Signers, along with Dragan and Sayer, stare down the Shadow Riders clones made from Zorc the Dark One, who towers over them with Necrofriggian wings. The Rune Eye shines on Zorc’s stomach, resembling a belly button. Zorc: Let the fight begin. Articdrillo places his hands to the ground, pumping his jackhammers, icicles breaking through and traveling towards the Shadow clones. The clones scatter, as Shadow Broder flies into the air, firing a freeze breath. Dragan flies up, spinning his hammer to cancel out the freeze breath. Dragan goes hammer first at Shadow Broder, who phases through it. Shadow Luna releases mental waves, trying to control the minds of Axel, Crow and Ishizu. Luna releases her own mental waves, trying to block off Shadow Luna’s influence. Shadow Luna: You can’t stop me, Luna. I am gifted with darkness, which makes me more powerful than you. Just succumb to my influence, and allow the Dark One to rule all! Sayer uses magnetic waves to throw a car at Shadow Luna, squishing her. Her shadows break and flow into the air, being reabsorbed into Zorc. Luna leers at Sayer, not feeling encouraged. Luna: Gee, thanks for squishing me. Sayer: My pleasure. Articdrillo: If you finished with your foe, then help someone else! Articdrillo fires ice beams from his jackhammer pumping hands. Shadow Kalin fires a sonic howl, destroying the attack. Crow charges in, kicking at Shadow Kalin, knocking him away. Shadow Kalin goes to strike with his shadow claws, Crow flipping back to dodge. Shadow Roman has spider legs, jabbing at Crow as he ducks under a Shadow Kalin claw swipe. Axel shoots fire at Shadow Roman, forcing him to fall back. Shadow Raphael shoots dark lightning at Aster, his wood body immune to the attack. Aster gets in close, trying to strike Shadow Raphael with his stone arms. Shadow Raphael moves back, as Sayer fires magnetic pulse waves at him. Shadow Raphael tries to use dark lightning, the magnetic waves keeping them in place, electrocuting himself. Aster shoots a stream of water at Shadow Raphael, intensifying the lightning. Shadow Raphael explodes, the darkness returning to Zorc. Skurd: You planned that all along, didn’t you? Aster: Of course I did! Now, let’s join the sky fight over there. Skurd morphs into Fell Wygic, giving Aster his scaly body and wings for arms. He flies up, going after Shadow Nightshroud, who resembles a shadow wyvern, currently chasing White Dragon. White Dragon fires a lightning blast, Shadow Nightshroud countering with a darkness beam. Aster flaps his wings, releasing a mana wind, cutting through Shadow Nightshroud. Ishizu fires mana arches at Shadow Marik, who counters with several bursts of darkness. Shadow Marik lunges to grab Ishizu, when he stops, his head stretching out. Luna is focusing her powers, causing a mental swell in Shadow Marik. Ishizu moves in, jabbing her hand into Shadow Marik, then releases a burst of light, destroying Shadow Marik, the darkness returning to Zorc. Zorc begins to grow. Ishizu: Thank you, Luna. Luna: Help the hammer guy out. Ishizu nods, flying up, firing a mana blast at Shadow Broder. Shadow Broder moves back, as Dragan shoots lightning at Shadow Broder, causing him to explode. Ishizu: It seems like you did not need my help after all. Dragan: The thought is appreciated. Articdrillo shoots an ice beam at Shadow Roman, causing him to stumble back. Axel shoots a powerful fire blast, destroying Shadow Roman. Articdrillo reverts, as Yami instantly draws cards. Axel: Just Kalin and Nightshroud left for the moment. Yami: I’m going to start taking on the big one. Grab that new guy and cover me. Axel: Will do. Axel runs off, as Yami places the cards on the blades, slapping the Dueltrix down. Chromatails: Chromatails! Zorc: So, you think that form will be enough to defeat me? What about that form you used before on me? Did you use up too many alien forms by this point to use your best? Chromatails: I don’t need my strongest forms to stop you. Chromatails spins his tails, as he releases ultraviolet light, blazing through Zorc. He steams, as Zorc fires a blast of darkness, hitting Chromatails hard, knocking him back. Zorc flaps his wings, taking to the air, flying onto a rooftop. He fires down several blasts of darkness, Chromatails releasing light to block the attacks. Zorc stretches his arm down, it impacting and causing Chromatails to fall backwards. Chromatails gets up, looking up. Chromatails: Hey! Hammer guy! Dragan fires a lightning bolt from his hammer at Shadow Nightshroud, who is caught in a mana bubble afterwards. Aster flaps his wings, releasing a mana wind, which goes straight through the mana bubble, being trapped inside and increased in intensity. Shadow Nightshroud explodes, the darkness returning to Darkside. Dragan lands down by Chromatails. Dragan: My name is Dragan, heir to the throne of Asgard! And this hammer is Mjølnir, the mightiest weapon ever created! Chromatails: Yeah, yeah. You can tell me all about yourself later. Just swing that thing and send me flying at Zorc! Chromatails curls up into a ball, as Dragan looks uncertain. Complying, he lowers Mjølnir like a golf club, then swings back and through, hitting Chromatails up into the air. Chromatails spins his tails, releasing ultraviolet light, Zorc howling in pain. Zorc stretches both arms, and clasps Chromatails in his hands, the light barely shining through. Dragan: Unhand him! Dragan fires a lightning bolt, it destroying Zorc’s arms, freeing Chromatails. Chromatails reverts, as Ishizu flies over, catching and lowering him down. Yami: Thanks. Ishizu: Of course. Are you capable of defeating him? Before, you had Ultimate Gymosis. Yami: I can’t use it now with all the forms I’ve used. It’s been a long day. I have a few ideas for an alien that can match him, though. White Dragon fires a lightning blast at Shadow Kalin, knocking him back. Shadow Kalin fires a sonic howl, blowing White Dragon and Crow back. Shadow Kalin then starts whimpering and scratching at himself, Luna using her mind control to stop him. White Dragon and Axel attack together, them destroying Shadow Kalin. The darkness returns to Zorc, him inhaling it with great pleasure. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades of the Dueltrix. Yami: I fuse Gravattack with Pacifista. To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He takes Pacifista’s bulky size, with a broad chest, a red core in the middle of the crosshairs on his center. Parts of his torso is covered with rock patches, as his arms are Gravattack’s, though his hands are metallic, having a tube opening on his palms. His legs are as thick as Gravattack’s, as his head is round like Gravattack’s, but is metal, resembling Pacifista’s. The Dueltrix is on a belt on his waist. Grafista: Grafista. Grafista’s hands glow with a purple aura, as he levitates up into the air, manipulating the gravity. He holds his palm up, firing a laser from it at Zorc, it tearing through him. Zorc moans, but he regenerates afterwards. Zorc takes off into the air, as Grafista flies after him. Grafista: Don’t think you can escape from me! Grafista swings his arm down, the gravity snatching Zorc, forcing him down. Zorc charges straight at Grafista, him punching Zorc, distorting his face. Zorc reforms behind Grafista and punches him, Grafista taking it, having received little damage. Grafista does a bicep curl, forcing Zorc to rise above the city level enough for Grafista to fire a laser blast, the explosion force doing no damage to the city below. Zorc: You are such a fool. Darkness instigates change. It allows the world to evolve. Grafista: Evolution comes from turmoil and trauma, which we are causing plenty of already. This city doesn’t need the fear of the dark to help it grow. Sayer: What it needs is, a healthy dose of realization. Sayer floats into the air, using his magnetic powers to launch several cars up at Zorc. They break through Zorc, who regenerates instantly. Zorc looks at Sayer, throwing a lance of darkness down at him. Sayer raises a car to block it, though the dark lance pierces through it and Sayer, him gasping in pain. Sayer falls, hitting the ground and being crushed by the car as well. Crow: Sayer! Crow and Axel run over, trying to lift the car off him. Ishizu goes over, using her mana to destroy the dark lance, allowing them to get the car off. Sayer is gasping for breath, as Ishizu bends down, using her mana to try and heal his wound. Crow goes over to Sayer’s head, propping it up and removing his helmet. Crow: Hey, take it easy, Sayer. Deep breaths. It’ll be alright. Ishizu will heal you right up. You’re going to see the end of this. You were showing the good side of the hybrids, everyone would be so! Sayer: (Gasping for breath) Make sure, they know, I died, fighting, for my people. Sayer lets out another gasp, as his head droops to the side, eyes staring off. Luna screams, as she drops to her knees. She is hyperventilating now, as Ishizu goes over to her. Crow: Ishizu! What are you? Ishizu: Luna, it’s okay. Just relax. Luna: He’s gone. I heard his thoughts get quieter and just, disappear. Zorc: Everything comes to an end. Humans ruling this world has lasted 3,000 years too long. ''' Grafista fires two lasers, the collision causing a powerful light explosion. Grafista lands afterwards, reverting. Yami looks over, seeing Luna crying. White Dragon, Aster and Dragan walk over to Yami, as they watch Zorc regenerate from the attack. Aster: Are you sure you beat this thing before? Yami: He’s grown much stronger. I think that the darkness from each of the Shadow Riders added to him, giving him much more strength. Along with having Broder for a host, he is resistant to pure light. Dragan: So, he is impossible to beat. White Dragon: How do we stop him? Skurd: “We?” You never want to work together, White Dragon. White Dragon: That’s because the other enemies, I could fight on my own. But this, it’ll take more power than I possess. Than any of us possess. Especially in our, fragmented state. Yami looks back at Luna in tears, being comforted by Ishizu, Crow and Axel. Yami’s eyes widen, as he grins back at White Dragon. Yami: How about we unite? In power and in mind? Zorc; '''What, are you going to control their minds like I did? Yami: No. But you forgot two things about me. One, I can create combos that are only limited by my imagination. And two, I’m not alone this time. Yami draws two cards, smiling. He places the cards on the blades. Yami: I fuse Will-o-Wisp with Ditto! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He gets Ditto’s body, as his legs turn into Will-o-Wisp’s tail. He has one eye, sensory nodes all over his arms and on his stomach. His skin is bright green, as the Dueltrix is on his chest. Will-o-Ditto: Will-o-Ditto! Will-o-Ditto flies into the air, splitting into eight clones. Each of the clones dive down, phasing into and merging with the others. They all glow with a mana aura, all of them looking confused. Will-o-Ditto: Listen up! We are now all connected together. We will move as one, fight as one! I’ve given each of you a power boost, with Ishizu getting the strongest one, due to her powers already using mana. We coordinate and destroy Zorc once and for all! Any questions? White Dragon: Yes. Do you have to be in my head there? Zorc: Enough of this. If you stand together, then you shall simply fall together, like the Priests of the Pharaoh before! Zorc stretches his arm at them, as Crow dashes in, leaping into the air and kicking the arm away, the mana burst from it knocking the arm away. Axel holds his arms up, releasing blast of mana fire, it being illuminated more than regular fire. Zorc fires a ray of darkness to block it, the clash blowing everyone back. Zorc flies into the air, as White Dragon and Dragan fly after him, firing lightning blasts and lightning bolts, both empowered. They electrocute Zorc, causing him to drop slightly. Dragan: Where are you going, beast from the netherworld?! You shall be vanquished to whence you came! White Dragon: Yeah, why not talk like a crazy person? Ishizu teleports over Zorc, slamming him with a large mana fly swatter. Zorc falls towards the ground, as Skurd transforms into Vicetopus, giving Aster several large tentacles, shimmering with mana. Aster extends the tentacles, wrapping around Zorc’s body and wings, preventing him from escaping. Zorc: You can’t hold me with such a pitiful form! Aster: Actually, I can! With this excess mana seeping out, it’s keeping you in place. Zorc: Perhaps I shall handle you first. Zorc’s body molts and his body was spun around in Aster’s tentacle grip, facing Aster. He gets ready to toss a darkness spear, when a mental blast hits Zorc, his head exploding. His head reforms, looking back at Luna. Luna: Stop. You, shall obey. Zorc: You shall never control me, little girl. Will-o-Ditto: Oh, with this boost, I think she will. But, I think you should be focused on the others around here. Zorc: What? Dragan, Axel and White Dragon face Zorc, as they fire their attacks. Zorc howls from the pain, as Ishizu flies over to him, approaching a crack forming in Zorc around his stomach, Broder’s face becoming visible. Ishizu puts her hand to the crack, and releases a devastating blast of mana through the crack, spreading throughout Zorc’s body. Crow hops at Zorc, kicking at Zorc’s stomach, the mana blast shooting Broder out of Zorc. The darkness begins to scatter, as Ishizu gathers the darkness together in a mana barrier, as all the Will-o-Ditto clones come out of the Signers. Will-o-Ditto: Will-o, will will-o-ditto! All the Will-o-Ditto clones fly into the darkness, which begins to light up like a Christmas tree. The darkness explodes, and is trapped in together, evaporating all the darkness. Ishizu lowers the barrier, as the Will-o-Ditto clones merge back together, reverting. Yami hits the ground, exhausted. The others drop to their knees as well, Crow lying flat on the road. Dragan remains standing. Dragan: What? You guys are tired after all that? Crow: (Panting) We’ve been fighting all night! You only joined halfway through! End Scene Angela Raines is on TV, live in the downtown area around sunrise, with the police and medical examiner on the scene. The vision of a white cover over a body is visible. Angela: (On TV) A day of excellence today for the city of New Domino. Sayer, halfbreed leader of the Arcadia Movement, was killed this morning. It is currently believed that he was involved in a battle with the Signers, specifically against Yami, who used a form resembling a dark devil, to deliver the finishing blow. The battle occurred right in the heart of downtown last night, with hundreds of witnesses and plenty of videos documenting the gladiator match in its entirety. Fox News is currently sorting through the videos, and will have a full story later in the day. For now, I’m Angela Raines, Fox News. Gathered around a small TV set is Jakob, Primo and Lester. Primo: So, the day has arrived. We reached the part of the timeline where Sayer dies. Lester: I still don’t see why we have had to wait this long to move out in the open. Jakob: With his abilities, Sayer had the power to single handedly destroy the Meklord Emperors, and us. Now, we can alter the path of the future, without worrying about being opposed by those who aren’t necessary. Lester: So, what? The shapeshifter and his friends are necessary to destroy? Jakob: And preferably as few others as possible. We know which ones we need to eliminate to prevent the future that exists now. Anything else will cause attention to ourselves. Primo: Ha! As long as we’re changing the future, we should destroy as many obstacles as we can. And it seems that there are plenty of “hero” groups forming today. Jakob: None of them being as influential as them. We stick to the targets. Understood? Primo & Lester: (Irritated) Yes. Characters * Signers ** Yami ** White Dragon ** Ishizu Ishtar ** Aster Phoenix ** Skurd ** Crow ** Axel ** Luna * Dragan * Sayer (death) Villains * Zorc the Dark One * Luna (controlled) * Broder * Shadow Riders ** Shadow Raphael ** Shadow Kalin ** Shadow Nightshroud ** Shadow Marik ** Shadow Roman ** Shadow Broder ** Shadow Luna Aliens Used By Yami * Articdrillo * Chromatails * Grafista (first appearance) * Will-o-Ditto (first appearance) By Skurd * Muck Rock (first appearance) * Fell Wygic * Vicetopus Trivia * Sayer's death sets in motion the events that follow this episode. * Dragan, White Dragon and Axel all attacking together resembles the scene Avengers: Age of Ultron where Iron Man, Thor and Vision all blast Ultron with attacks, melting his armor. * Grafista was based off of Ultron as he appeared in Age of Ultron. * Yliaster will now have a larger role, due to Sayer, their biggest perceived threat, being killed. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Shadow Rider Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ragnarok Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Yliaster Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc